Escaping Eutopia
by Devil Fox Girl
Summary: You don't have to like Maximum ride to read this. THe plot is good enough ;). Ella has been raised to hate freedom then she meets Max, Harry, and Percy, Warning no wings but powers well you'll have to read. My helper XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every day is the same. Same school, same food, same cloths. It rarely changes. We only celebrate when the new ten year olds join the school. I don't see what's to celebrate two hundred ten year olds join us while two hundred eighteen year olds leave us. Our friends must be in our age category we aren't allowed to say hi to our elder or younger siblings.

Everything is planned. Your choices are made for you. Freedom is chaos that is what they teach us in school. You can't have freedom because it's abused with the system everything goes according to plan anything out of the ordinary is bad. You live according to the rules, or you disappear once people start questioning this perfect life they're taken away never to be seen again. That's how it is. You learn to keep your opinions to yourself.

Stay under the radar and you'll be fine. Seventeen years that how I've lived but this is not the life I want to live. Perfection is nonexistent it's horrific, I don't want my children brought up in this world. Not like this either the world changes or my blood line ends because I'm not having a child brought up like this.

"Ella Echoes?"

"Here," I reply instantly. They know we're here I don't see the point in calling role where else are we going to be.

Professor Bane finishes role then gets right back in to his lesson. I listen diligently Professor Bane was actually very interesting he was different. Different was awesome in my book.

As his lesson ended he sent us out with a quick smile and a nod. "Miss Echoes?"

"Yes Professor Bane?"

"I know you're starting to question but it'd be best to hide it," he answered without turning away from his desk.

"What?"

"It shows more and more everyday scoring higher in your work then everyone in your age group."

"Sir I…"

He turned to face me and smiled. "I have always appreciated a student who understands and you Miss Echoes have understood more than you should."

"Please don't r…"

"Report you me? When would I be cruel like that, I'm different just like you but I know how to hide it. You need to hide it though except things with no question do not ponder things and wait."

"Okay sir."

"If I'm correct one month from now you choose your job,"

"Yes sir,"

"Your grades will allow you two different jobs soldier or a hunter."

"Wh…"

"You need to choose hunter, then meet me and I'll tell you where to go, dismissed."

"But…"

"Dismissed!"

I turned in my plain white tennis shoes and left. Marina stared at me expectantly.

"What was that about?"

"Professor Bane wanted to speak to me nothing out of the ordinary."

She shook her head as she followed me to English. Our lessons were as boring as always. I collected my things as our last class ended. Alexander and Marina met me at the door and we walked out. Same thing every day never changing.

"Goodbye," Alexander smiled as he turned towards his road.

"Goodbye Alex," Marine and I said in unison. Just as we were about to turn on our usual route we stopped. Three men began coming down the road towards us. Soldiers no doubt.

We put our hands behind our backs and stand to the side of the side walk. Soldiers are basically above the law. They are the ones who keep the world in check. They are the rulers of us, and we are the underlings. The only one higher than the soldiers is the president. And he wants to take over the world, in my opinion. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

Marine nodded towards them but I stared straight ahead not meeting their eyes.

But I couldn't help but overhear there conversation.

"More of them keep showing up," one muttered.

"I hear they've established another base."

"Sure, and I'm…" it trailed off as they walked away.

We returned to our normal position but I ignored her chatter as I pondered over what I'd heard. Who was setting up base, more of who? We hit my road now. I turned towards and nodded in dismissal she smiled then turned to continue down the road.

The door was unlocked like usual.

As I entered my sibling sat on the couch with their tablets. All four of them are quadruplets very rare but so annoying there nine they enter school next year.

My parents greet with the usual hello, how are you. I decide not to tell them what Professor Bane discussed with me. I head back to my room type up the assigned essay finish the math then grab one of my ten books and read it for the thousandth time till I'm called for dinner.

Bread, carrots, mixed fruit, and chicken. We eat in silence then all head up to bed for lights out at ten a clock. A typical day in Utopia. I sleep dreamlessly as always.

Waking up I brushed my teeth and hair, changed into the same clothes I do every day. I have seven pairs of my outfit. One for every day of the week. There are actually 28 sets of clothes in my room, summer, spring, fall, and winter. They haven't perfected everything.

I say goodbye to my parents then head out the door. As I crossed the street a strange red haired girl began to walk with me.

"Helloooooo," she cooed.

"Hi," I smiled in confusion.

"I'm Max," she held her hand out to me.

"Okay I'm Ella, it's so nice to meet someone new," why is she here, new people never ever come. Her hair was pulled up loosely bangs hanging out.

"So how're you."

"Well I transferred."

"Ahh okay where are you heading."

"School, age seventeen."

"Then you can follow me."

She smiled nodding as she walked at my side. I saw something silver peek out of the side of her longs sleeved t shirt. Hmm.

"Soooo your new to the area have you been to the square it is the only place I think is truly beautiful it has brighter colors then these plain old white clothes."

"Yeah a couple times."

"What made you transfer here?"

"Nothing I just didn't like my old place. I heard Utopia was the best in the world so I wanted to see how it is. So far I am thinking it needs more color and more food."

"There are other places?" I ask excitedly.

"Tons. My personal favorite city is Delta. It has so many clothes and food, but the best place by far is my home with all my buds," She replied staring at the sky as we walked. We were in front of the elevator now but I had no reply.

I stared at her as the doors opened. My whole life they told me Utopia is the only city left.

"Amazing," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox Here: So here's a disclaimer I do not own Max ride just the plot of this story, ha, ha, oh man wolfs here please excuse me for a second.**

**Wolf: Hey you doing another fic?**

**Fox: Yes alone this time.**

**Wolf: Aw okay, (but I'll be back)**

Chapter 2

Today's the day, I choose my job soon. I sigh in exhaustion I've been pondering this all night I didn't get any sleep. What am I gonna do. Max has been teaching me about the other cities and evidently if I become a hunter I get to go to these other cities.

Even though my teacher told me to I don't know if I want to. I want to cut all ties with utopia. I love my parents and my siblings, I really do, but I can't stay in this city anymore. It is just too much of the same thing every day. I must leave it's the only option if a hunter is what it takes then that's what I'll become.

Ten minutes and counting till its time. My breath feels heavy and I think I'm going to cry.

Then the knock came. I stood up straightened out my clothes and approached the door. A soldier stood at the door. "Miss Echoes it is time for you to make your way to the square

I sigh nod then wait. He turns to leave and I follow him out. We stand on the stage in the middle of the square all two hundred of us. We stand in a perfectly straight line all of us staring ahead waiting to choose our fate.

My mother stood on the stage and spoke the speech they give every year. Then we were called to stand to the front. I was eighth.

"Ella Echoes."

I step up. "You have been given two options, Soldier or Hunter. Your scores are above average allowing you these choose wisely. Now is my chance turn away from Utopia and leave or guard it with my life. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for assistance.

Professor Bane nods and I know I must choose hunter.

"Hunter," I say in a loud clear voice. My parents are nodding in approval as I step down. Then all hell breaks loose. Max is recognized.

She runs onto the stage grabs my hand while shouting, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE YOU ERASER'S."

Alarms blare and people scream. "DYLAN, GAZZY TIME TO GO!" She runs fast we were over the wall in a few minutes. Also I saw explosions large explosions. I'm going to have a breakdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

"Calm down, your free."

"It wasn't supposed to go like that!"

"Ha, ha nothing ever goes according to plan with Max," Dylan laughs.

"True she is random and loves to prank the soldiers. Most of the time we come here she causes a disruption," Gazzy finished for his twin.

Max glanced over at them one eye twitches. Both back up. "Uh hello soldiers," I laugh sounding psychotic

"Yeah, yeah."

They are running again and then I realize I don't have to be perfect. My feet began pumping faster and faster. Soon Max and her brothers are far behind me as well as my shoes. But the grass feels like heaven under my feet.

I run and run until I reach a rather odd three or four story house. Someone reached out grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. Two very strong arms restrained me. While a boy a few years above me glared at me. He had a face that looked friendly but frankly was scary as hell.

"Who are you, Ella Echoes?" he growled.

"Yes how… never mind." He released me and then smiled at me. "Confusing people."

"I'm sorry we aren't exactly the most accommodating people, you'd be the same way if you had two hide from those stupid god da…" The one behind me went silent.

"Idiot no cursing in front of Ella she is the only one who doesn't cuss." Max stood in the door way her arms crossed against her chest.

"Angel doesn't, wait, there was that one time, so I guess you're right." He laughs.

"Of course I'm right."

"Whatever, I'm Fang." he turned to face me again then ran past Max grabbing her jacket.

"FANG!" they both ran out the door laughter following them out. The one who had released my arms still stood behind me his arms crossed. He had been the one laughing. I turned to face him and he stopped then he smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, we can't take any risk when it comes to people yet when it comes to a risk that can kill us we honestly don't care, I'm Iggy by the way,"

"Well obviously you know who I am," I grinned and thrust my hand out at him. Max showed up again, I'm gonna go wash this stupid dye out of my hair it didn't help."

"You were recognized again."

"Yes I was."

Iggy pursed his lips. "It's honestly too bad I didn't bring my glasses or I would have told you it wouldn't work."

"Yes too bad, blind bomber."

He laughed with her then she turned to me. "We're giving you a new identity, from now on you will be known as Maya Ride, you are my twin sister, you already know your job and as a hunter you have the right to stay hidden in the shadows."

"Okay," I shook my head confused. I like the name though Maya Ride, it sounds so cool. After a half an hour Max returned with her hair blonde and blue. Hmm lucky I wish I had blonde hair.

"So now that that's out of the way, please tell me lunch is ready."

"Three pizza's with the works just like you asked."

"Awesome."

"What's pizza?" I muttered a little confused. Gazzy let out a chocked laugh. Iggy, Max, and Dylan looked at me shocked. Well Iggy didn't really look at me more or less towards me.

"You've never had Pizza!"

"Nope."

"Maybe I should stay a bit longer and fix some more foods she's probably never had."

"Yeah well I'm hungry," Fang and Max muttered.

"Aren't you always?" Iggy laughed then turned and entered the kitchen. Max grinned.

"Oh yeah Maya, I need to dye your hair, we can't pass as twins when you have such black hair."

"DYE!"

"Yeah I mean look at us we have the most similar face's, but I'm a blonde," she shrugs pulling out a chair and biting into a weird triangle like object mad of bread, with cheese, some kind of red meat, and when bitten into there was a nice tasting red sauce.

"Oh this taste delightful."

"Oh yeah Iggy best one yet."

Iggy grinned and burst out laughing. "Delightful?"

"Yes delightful, it's perfect, you must be an exceptional cook."

"That's better, Iggy the exceptional cook." He bowed

"Ah shut up," a dark skinned girl laughs taking two pieces then skipping into the first room.

"And who was that?"

"Nudge Eberheart, she's our disguise artist, and before you ask why I wasn't better disguised, I left at three A.M. Nudge didn't want to go to the town."

"NOPE!" Nudge called from the living room.

We all burst out laughing again. "So where is Maya sleeping?" Gazzy asked propping his legs up on the table. "I ain't giving up my room."

"Couch city until we clear out a spare room."

"You never taught me about couch city."

"Maya I'm kidding couch city means you're going to sleep on the couch."

"So you're dying my hair, and making me sleep on the couch that's fair."

"I'm glad you see it my way." She laughed again as she finished her third piece and reached for fourth off the second pizza.

"So is this pizza a balanced meal?" I asked curiously."

"Yep you've got your grain, your vegetable, your dairy, your protein, and here's some fruit punch for fruit," Dylan laughed tossing everybody silver packets with tiny straws attached.

"What is this thing?" I asked pulling off the straw and staring at the shiny thing.

"You drink it, watch you just pock it through this hole and veju la fruit punch."

"Okay sounds easy enough." I laughed and stabbed the straw though the hole and then got juice squirted in my face. "Is this supposed to be a prank?!"

"You're hopeless you don't squeeze it you put it to your lips and drink."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the night went on like that and soon I was blonde and in shorts and a black tank top. As I glared at the ceiling I thought about today. The front door opened slowly and a seemingly familiar shape ambled in. Can't take any chances I grabbed a book and slowly slide from the couch. As the shape passed the couch I raised the book over my head and brought it down hard.

"OWW WHAT THE HECK!"

"What's going on here?" Fang asked coming in and turning on the lights.

"Max just swatted me upside the head with a book."

"I did no such thing," Max yawned standing in her door way.

Professor Bane as I just realized looked at me then Max and laughed. "Never realized how much you looked like Max Ella."

"It's Maya now."

"Well Maya, you've got a hard hit I'd advise you all to get some more sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Max laughed and turned around.

As everyone returned to bed I was so tired I finally just gave up and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Fox: MADAY, MADAY Awkward moment approaching ha ha. This chapter is really going to show the Maya x Iggy and the Fax. LOL just a heads up.**

**Wolf secretly plots her revenge.**

"Maya, wake up." Someone shook me. Whose Maya… oh wait never mind. I slapped at the hands and sat back down. "MAYA WAKE UP!" Max gripped the covers and yanked them off me.

"HEY!" I shouted in protest. I lunged out for my warmth and was dragged off the couch. "Not fair."

"Sorry it's always an early morning on Wednesday's."

I stuck my tongue out and stood up straightening out my clothes. Fang was in the kitchen drinking something, Gazzy and Dylan were on the computer arguing over something, and Nudge was helping a little girl get ready by brushing her hair.

"So you got any clothes I can borrow and never return?"

She laughed, "I think I can find a few things." Just then Fang walked in. I looked at him and busted out laughing. His hair looked like the back end of a DUCK!

"Um Fang did you sleep on a duck."

"No why." Max took to many pictures behind his back laughing. She managed to get a picture of his face and the back of his hair is reflected off a mirror.

"Um YOU HAVE DUCK HAIR!"

"MAX!" he turned on his heel and glared her.

"WHAT I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME."

His eyes narrowed and he turned and entered his room. Oh poor Fang, I laughed and watched Max return with a bundle of clothes. She shoved them into my arms and pointed to a room.

Sighing I turned and shut the door behind me. As I dropped the clothes onto a bed I was beyond annoyed. So I was expected to wear a t-shirt with a giant cat's face on it okay then.

As I turned around to strip my shirt off I was too distracted to hear the door open. I tugged the shirt down and began working the jeans up when I heard a drawer open. BLOODY HELL. I turned quickly and saw Iggy stripping off his shirt.

UH OH. "Iggy I'm in here!"

"What," he wheeled around in surprise. His face scrunched up and he scowled. "You're dressed right?" I was frozen for a second admiring him.

"Yes," I blushed and ran from the room.

"MAX!"

"I SAID THE ONE ON THE LEFT BLONDEY."

"I DESPISE YOU MAX!"

"Not my fault you can't tell left from right."

She laughed and turned back to the TV. Fang stood in the corner looking as if nothing in the world interested him. Hmm I wonder if I could get him to react. I walked around the room a few times and saw Iggy leave his room looking rather embarrassed.

"Iggy," I ran over to him and pulled his shirt down so I could whisper into his ear. "Okay so I need you to lure Fang over towards," I pointed to a spot, "Then I'll walk by with Max and you trip him it'll be perfect. They'll kiss and mwah ha, ha we will have our revenge."

He let out a low chuckle, "For your first prank not bad, I think I can manage my tremendous task."

I giggled and nodded.

"OUI MAX! Come here please."

She looked up groaned and made her way towards me. "Yes Blondie?"

I scowled, "Show me around the house please."

"Blech fine, here's a map." She groaned and walks over.

.1. Iggy tripped Fang. Falling, and bam YES! Max kneed Fang in the groin after two seconds of being stunned. Then shoves him off. "WHAT THE HELL FANG!"

"IGGY!"

"Maya made me do it."

"Hey traitor."

Every one began shouting at one another until Nudge walked in. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU YOU'RE INTERUPTING MY TV TIME!"

We all turned to her then went outside to continue yelling at each other.

At four Bane whose name I learned is Charlie had us all load up in his shiny car with a bag of luggage because we were heading into a new town.

I sat in-between Iggy and a wall so I just leaned my head back and fell asleep. Which unfortunately didn't go well.

Iggy tried to do the same thing, Gazzy had a marker and Nudge had control of the Radio. Dear god help me.

As I woke up I saw Gazzy leaning over the seat the marker inches from my face. At the same time Nudge blasted a very loud song on the radio. Gazzy jumped back guiltily as I jumped at the sudden music causing me to land on Iggy's lap making him jump.

Max caught the whole thing on her camera.

Yeah! Not a good car trip. Bane pulled to stop and backed into a dark room.

Man I hope I survive this.

**Fox here and I'm just gonna say thanks to those who have viewed and here's chapter three sorry it took me soooo long.**

**Wolf: CAN I HELP YET!**

**Fox: NO**

**Wolf: Oh come on.**

**Fox: Ignore her but a little hint I need suggestions to keep going like how max or maya could try setting the other one up ;D**


End file.
